Geimark (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Geimark is one of the Heroes chosen by the Hero System to fight against Demon King Rance and found the Heroic Blade: Escudo Sword. Geimark knew how the Escudo Sword worked so he started killing people until 50% of the human population was killed so he could kill Rance, however, Rance killed him and threw him off a cliff. This would have been the end for Geimark, however, the rules of the Hero System prevent the Hero from dying so Geimark came back as a rotting corpse. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Geimark Origin: Rance X Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 4, 7 & 8, Geimark can't be stopped until he either turns 20 and stops being the Hero or the Hero System is altered to make him not the Hero), Weapon Mastery (Has Sword Level 2), Magic, Instinctive Reactions (All of his attacks are just his body reacting to attacks against his will), Invulnerability Negation (With enough of the population deceased the Escudo Sword can bypass the Demon Lord and Demon King Invincibility Field), Resistance to Death Manipulation (The Hero System prevents the Hero from dying no matter what) Attack Potency: Large City Level (Geimark is so strong that aside from Demon King Rance nobody could stop him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight on par with The Continent's strongest fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large City Level Durability: Large City Level (Has survived hits from The Continent's strongest fighters) Stamina: High (Has fought entire armies on his own) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Heroic Blade: Escudo Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: If someone rewrites the Hero System to make Geimark not the Hero then he will die, Once Geimark turns 20 he will stop being the Hero and can be killed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sword Combat Level 2: Geimark has Sword Combat Level 2 which means that Geimark's sword skills are far greater than what is possible for most people in the real world as shown by his dispatching armies with his skill alone. * Spear Combat Level 2: Geimark also has Spear Combat Level 2, however, since he only wields the Escudo Sword he doesn't use it. * Magic Level 1: Geimark has Magic Level 1 meaning he can use basic spells and with enough practice some advanced spells. * The Hero System: Geimark is the person chosen to be the Hero by the Hero System. The Hero System is a part of the Planner System which is a set of rules that applies to everything with a soul. The Hero System makes Geimark have a high Level Cap of Level 99, gives him high Skill Levels, has natural bad luck aside from in dire circumstances in which he has great luck, allows to wield the Heroic Blade: Escudo Sword and prevents him from ever dying. The drawback is that Geimark is only the Hero until he is 20, afterwards he loses all of these abilities. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7